dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric's Glade
The town in the trees. The deep forests are not the safest places on the best of days, one can find all manner of wildlife in it, and not all of it is friendly. Fortunately for travelers, there are safe havens even in these dark and lonely places, on of these safe havens is Cedric's Glade lying deep within the southwest forest of Eotren. It is unclear when people started living in this place, some will swear a few hundred years ago this place was void of people, but if you ask the elves living there, some will go as far as to say that their grandfathers already spent their lives in this place. No reliable records remain, nor does it seem the residents are particular in remembering the past of this place. An important note for all travelers considering traveling to Cedric's Glade, respect The Titled One, for he is the one the entire populace respects and heads council of. Receiving his blessing is a great boon for anyone traveling or residing in this sacred land. Population: The population of Cedric's Glade number around 3.200 people. With almost half of the resident 48% being elves, while the rest of the population is 19% Half-Elves, 13% Humans, 10% Halflings, 10% Others. These numbers only account for humanoids in the Glade, quite a few animals take up permanent residence living peacefully with the local populace and even helping the guards in protecting the city from intruders or troublemakers. Even though this place is a small haven of nature, all fey tend to stay away, no explanation is given by the Watcher, villagers or fey themselves. If brought into the Glade, any fey will begin panicking and attempt to flee, by any means it can. Founding: While much history was lost to time, the founding tale is widely known, though it’s hard to say how much of it is true. Some hundred or even possibly thousand years ago an elf named Cedric,was tired of the stone buildings and burdens of man. He believed that being one with nature is the greatest happiness one could find, with that idea he set out, determined to find a place where not only himself, but other like minded people can find true peace. After months of traversing one forest after another he wasn't content, they lacked the peace and tranquility he sought, eventually he stumbled upon the sacred pond. This place was unlike any he has seen, while gazing upon the pond he felt like the forest became silent, neither wind nor animals were making a sound. Cedric immediately felt like this place is the one he was seeking glancing over the pond he heard the spirits of nature calling him, inviting him in. After a couple of hours he surfaced, the spirits of the place have accepted him and gave him the title of the Arch-Druid, the one responsible of safeguarding this area. What happened after that is undocumented,over time people came to this placed and settled down, eventually turning this into a permanent place of residents for quite a few. Today Cedric's Glade is liked by travelers as a resting point as well as liked by merchants, here where wooden produces of the finest quality and materials are made. The Titled One: Ever since the Arch-Druid Cedric, this grove has had a person dubbed The Titled One. It is a person who the spirits of the place accepts and for one the get accepted they need to pass a test that the spirits present, no one knows what the test entails, but those that have failed it, have never been seen again. But those that do pass receive a title as well as the respect of all the people in the village, it is commonly believed that an accepted person will bring fortune to the Glade and guard over it from intruders. The latest titled one, has appeared only recently, a young white haired Tiefling boy with golden gentle eyes from distant shores who has already brought in all manner of tigers, lions, cheetahs and other great cats into the Glade. Not only do the previously considered wild beast guard place, but also aids the local populace in their everyday life. While it’s nothing new that wild animals and people are getting along, the sheer amount of dedication to bring this many under the fold is admirable. Even though he is The Watcher, actually encountering him in the Glade is an uncommon thing. Overview: The Glade itself consists of multiple districts, with the center being the sacred pond where supposedly the titled one resides. And while approaching the pond is allowed, bathing in, drinking from it, or using any magic on it is strictly forbidden without permission with guards always present. (With the exception of most detect spells). The other districts surround the pond and consist of: The Trade district, here all trade happens, stores that sell products or merchants that set up their caravan can all be found here. Most local stores sell food or products made of wood, darkwood , darkleaf, including weapons, armors, and furniture. The traveling merchants sell many other equipment. On most days it’s here where the largest amount of people will gather. The residential district, it is here where the majority of people live, the houses are in fact large trees hollowed out, enough where people could live in them, but still keep the trees alive. Some have build their own houses, though those are few and far in between. Travelers district, is designed for travelers, with a couple of small temples dedicated to the most common good gods, taverns for the weary or those that want a place of respite for a couple of nights at affordable Lastly the Elder district is where the Elder and everyone else that engage in policies, laws , travelers, and issues reside spend their days. It is here where people go with their issues and it is here where travelers or officials from other cities reside when they are on official business. Most decisions in Cedric's glade fall on the Elder. The elder is selected individual by the populace and blessed the Titled one who manages everything from people concerns to relationships with other settlements. Cedric's Glade is guarded by trained elven guards and have battle trained great cats, accompanying them, while perhaps the guards are low in number, their training and fierce companions should dissuade any trouble makers from causing a ruckus.